


We Were Supposed To Be Powerful

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But I'm kinda happy about it??, Gen, I just got an idea and started writing, I love the Rogues, I'm gonna admit, I'm not entirely sure what this is, it's very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski





	We Were Supposed To Be Powerful

They thought they were powerful. They thought that their newfound abilities, caused by the particle accelerator explosion, would change their lives. And they did. People even had names for them, thanks to Cisco Ramon. They ended up being called The Rogues by nearly everyone in Central City. For a little while, most felt like gods.

But this - this isn't what they were expecting. They were supposed to be stronger, respected. Instead, all they got was a nickname and a life-sentence in the meta-human ward at Iron Heights. Their powers were supposed to make them _better,_ a weapon to fight back and finally stand up for themselves. At least, that's what it felt like for some.

For others, like Kyle Nimbus, Mark Mardon, and Farooq Gibran, their only plan was revenge. Kyle, or otherwise known as The Mist, wanted to kill the people who had tried to kill him; it seemed only fair in his eyes. Mark just wanted to get revenge for his brother and ended up getting donned with the name Weather Wizard. Farooq, appropriately named Blackout, blamed Harrison Wells after his friends tried to resuscitate him and got electrocuted by his powers.

They wanted revenge on those who tried to hurt them, tried to take everything from them. They wanted people to know that they would no longer just sit back and be defeated.

There were some who couldn't even control their powers and weren't sure they wanted to either. Bette Sans Souci turned everything she touched into a bomb; she couldn't even touch another human being. Shawna Baez wasn't sure if her powers were more of a gift or a curse; being able to teleport had it's perks, but it wasn't always the best thing in the world. They didn't ask to be affected by dark matter, didn't want to turn into whatever they had become. But they were still treated like monsters. Like villains.

And then there were the ones who relished in their newfound abilities, delighted by the possibilities of what they could now do, who they could hurt. Sam Scudder and Rosa Dillon's plans started out as a sort of revenge on Leonard Snart, wreaking havoc throughout Central City to show him he was no longer running it. But Mirror Master and Top came to love the thrill, the chaos of it all. And Roy Bivolo couldn't _not_ take advantage of his powers, using them to get away with his crimes by turning people against each other. With just a simple look at them, he brought out a fierce rage that maybe even they didn't know they had inside them.

So many people - innocent or otherwise - were affected that day. It turned some into criminals, bringing out their true nature. It gave others the ability to stand up for themselves. And for some, it ruined their entire lives. 

Leonard Snart, along with his partner, Mick Rory, took one look at these people and made a decision. They would be their leaders, look after them, make sure they don't mess up and get themselves caught or killed. Most took his offer in the hopes of finally being able to do more with their powers. They didn't care that their leaders weren't even metas; they were somehow scarier than half of them who did have powers. 

This little group became known as The Rogues, once again thanks to Cisco Ramon. They took to this name, embraced it and wore it with pride. It felt right, after all, they were indeed all rogues now. It kinda felt like a family.

But after a little while, things turned south. One of their leaders were dead, killed in some mission that he never even told them about, and the other disappearing off the face of the earth to who-knows-where, probably too stricken with grief to come back to them. And yet The Rogues never gave up. 

A few of them left, desperate to find a way to get back their old lives, to just be _normal._ But the ones that remained keep going. They all still have something in common, aside from the obvious. They all got caught eventually, and every single time, it was by the Flash. 

Harrison Wells may have been the one who ruined their lives with his particle accelerator, or made them better depending on who you ask. But he's dead. It's kinda hard to get revenge on a guy who's already dead. That only really leaves them with one option.

The Flash may have caught them all at one point, but they aren't going to make it easy this time. They want to see how fast the Flash really is, and how he plans on stopping them all when they're working together. And unfortunately for him, The Rogues don't plan on leaving Central City anytime soon.

 


End file.
